Getting to Know You
by PoeticPerson
Summary: Karkat gets paired up with someone he despises for an extremely important project, and now he desperately needs Eridan's help to complete an assignment on "Getting to Know" your classmate. One thing leads to another, and they may "get to know" each other in a way they never had thought... ((Human!stuck AU)) (( erikar ))


He was done. So done.

No. He was far past 'done'. Okay, he didn't know what he was but that wasn't going to stop him from breaking down that insolent prick's door.

Karkat sneered as he stepped up to the overly garnished porch; slamming his finger down on the doorbell far too many times.

This project was meant to help the students 'get to know' each other, and he couldn't very well do that on his own. His grade in the class was hanging by a thread as it was, and he couldn't afford to have a slacking partner now. All he needed was one paragraph, just one fucking paragraph, explaining this asshole's personality.

Just one.

After a few more button presses, the door finally opened.

And there he stood. He was a gangly boy, decked head to toe in absolutely ridiculous garbs of clothing, from the striped shoes to the purple highlight in his over-gelled hair.

He his eyes narrowed into a squint behind his thick brimmed glasses.

"What do you want?" He spat his words at Karkat, his accent making him stumble across the w's in a slightly pathetic manner.

The feeling of frustration knotted in Karkat's chest. "You know exactly what I want."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a fucking idiot." Karkat groaned. "Let's just get this fucking shitboat of an assignment done and out of the way so I can pass my fucking class, and you don't have to ever look my way again."

He almost felt like he was begging, and he hated himself for it. Here he was, standing in front of none other than Eridan fucking Ampora, pleading for a mere sliver of assistance.

Eridan sighed. "I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I? I need the grade too."

Relief poured over Karkat's mind.

"Come on. Let's get this fuckin' thing over with." He cracked the door open wide enough for Karkat to slip through. "My room should be fine. Nobody's ever home but it's easier to work there."

Karkat nodded, following him towards a freshly polished staircase. Looking up, he could see a crystal chandelier dangling like suspended morning dewdrops. Yet despite the extravagant décor, the house felt empty.

They walked down a hallway filled with decorative pictures. There was one of a lady on a horse in the middle of an ocean, alongside a kitten that was stuck in a fishbowl. All the paintings had been framed in gold, garnished with dumb sparkly things.

"Here we are," Eridan sighed as he pushed open the last door at the end of the hallway.

"Finally..." Karkat pushed past the well-mannered Eridan who was holding the door open, and busted into the room full-force. His foot hitched over the threshold, almost sending him flying face first into the soft, clearly expensive carpet.

Somehow he hadn't face planted.

Karkat looked up and saw his arm caught in the grasp of the taller boy, who was now smirking down at him.

"Watch your step." His accent poured over the words and Karkat became extremely aware of Eridan's skin against his own. He felt the flush of pink across his cheeks as he swatted the hand away.

He fell gracefully onto the ground, his nose hitting the floor with a crunch.

"FUCK"

Karkat wasn't sure if the profane word had come from his own mouth or Mister Richy Rich Fish's but he knew one thing for sure: he was bleeding. A small pool of crimson had formed in the pure white carpet around where his nose was pressed. Well, hopefully blood didn't stain.

Suddenly, there was a slightly damp cloth pressed on his face and a firm hand holding him up by his shoulder.

"You're an idiot," Eridan said bitterly as he pinched the bridge of Karkat's nose with the cloth. He grumbled with protest, his mouth twisting into an annoyed expression before he realized he needed to use his mouth to breath. The immature angry faces would have to wait.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of holding my own blood inside of my body." He spat the words, hoping his ungrateful tone would cause the boy to release his hold. Nothing happened, aside from a snicker that escaped Eridan's previously pursed lips.

"My floor says differently."

Karkat tried to think of a response but the guilt shot through him, so he sat quietly letting his self-declared enemy nurse him back to health.

The silence grew heavy as seconds passed by. Eridan's breath was steady as he kept pressure on the bleeding, at times scooting slightly closer to get an easier hold. Eventually his chest was pressed against Karkat's back. He felt himself tense at the sudden closeness. Now he could feel Eridan's heartbeat against his body. Did hearts usually beat at that quick of a pace? The kid was full of abnormalities anyways, so a heart condition wouldn't be surprising.

Karkat let his curious glance slip up to Eridan's face. His eyes, behind the dorky frames, were a deep blue that could almost be mistaken for purple in the right lighting. They were oddly intriguing, and he was convinced he could probably study them for hours. Shaking off the idea, he let his focus wander down the angular bridge of his nose, and rest on his lips. The top was a perfect cupid's bow, while the bottom was full, and they looked so soft... And they were so close...

He leaned in, his lips brushing lightly against Eridan's.

(((Hey!I hope you like it so far!)))

(((If you liked it please leave a review! It will encourage me to continue writing the story!)))


End file.
